déliquescence
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Un jeune garçon n'arrive pas à se lier au reste de l'humanité. Une histoire de la jeunesse de Voldemort.


**Titre : **déliquescence

**Auteur :** Elizabeth Moonstone (LJ : heaven_hope)

**Beta-lectrice : **Melie

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et Warner Bros.

**Rating : **PG-13

**Personnage :** Tom Jedusor

**Résumé :** Un jeune garçon n'arrive pas à se lier au reste de l'humanité. Une histoire de la jeunesse de Voldemort.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ahh, la fic de Noël obligatoire. Et une que je mettais promis d'écrire depuis longtemps. Pour les curieux (et les anglophiles :) ), cette fic existe aussi en version anglaise sous le titre _estrangement_. Elles ont été écrites simultanément.

* * *

_déliquescence_

C'est un très beau bébé, bien qu'un peu étrange. Très pâle, avec de grands yeux noirs. Il sourit rarement et ne rit presque jamais.

Les employés de l'orphelinat sont surchargés de travail et ils préfèrent consacrer leur temps aux bébés aux joues roses, avec des fossettes et qui font risette quand on les chatouille.

Personne ne lui prête vraiment attention.

* * *

Il remarque rapidement qu'il est différent.

Pas les adultes.

Il ne leur montre jamais de quoi il est vraiment capable. Une partie de lui en a envie mais il les a entendu**s** chuchoter, parler à propos de lui… Il n'est pas comme les autres enfants, il est trop silencieux, peut-être un médecin devrait-il l'examiner ?

Mais ils auraient tout de même pu remarquer quelque chose. Les autres enfants n'ont pas manqué de le faire. Ils se gardent bien de l'approcher désormais, ce qui fait encore plus jaser les adultes.

Cela ne les empêche pas d'ignorer tout ce que les orphelins ébahis racontent à son sujet. Ils expliquent par des courants d'air ou des effets de lumière la magie qui a lieu pratiquement sous leur nez.

Ils sont aveugles. Ils s'aveuglent eux-mêmes.

* * *

Il commence à tourmenter ses camarades juste pour savoir jusqu'où il peut aller avant qu'on ne l'attrape et qu'on ne le punisse.

Il cherche des limites mais n'en trouve pas. Bien sûr, après un moment, ils commencent à le soupçonner mais il ne laisse plus la moindre preuve derrière lui depuis longtemps.

Il n'est jamais puni.

* * *

Le « Bien » et le « Mal » sont des concepts que l'homme a forgé pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre social.

Mais ces règles ne le concernent pas. Il est au-dessus – et au-delà – d'elles.

* * *

Il apprend à torturer un homme comme un autre enfant apprendrait à jouer du violon. Il fait ses gammes, ses accords _legato, staccato, pizzicato_ ! Et il _adore_ jouer sur les cordes sensibles.

Il connaît les orphelins, mieux que quiconque, mieux que leurs mères les connaîtraient s'ils en avaient une. Il connaît leur peurs les plus abjectes, leurs vices les plus honteux. Les moindres profondeurs de leur esprit lui sont familières.

En punissant ceux qui lui déplaisent, il se fait obéir. La terreur est un pouvoir, aussi réel que la magie, peut-être encore plus réel.

Et il est un véritable prodige.

* * *

L'orphelinat est son cauchemar personnel.

Être prisonnier de cette endroit, avec pour seule compagnie des gens qui lui sont tellement inférieurs en pouvoir, en intelligence et même en beauté !

Après avoir réalisé ceci, il les déteste de tout son cœur. Mais sa haine ne dure pas et elle le laisse froid. Ces _insectes_ ne méritent même pas qu'il les haïsse.

Il peut tout même s'amuser à les écraser.

* * *

Il commence à rassembler des trophées. Même des objets parfaitement ordinaires peuvent être beaux d'une manière que les humains ne peuvent espérer égaler.

* * *

A Poudlard, il apprend que la beauté n'est pas une chose inutile.

Il ne peut pas utiliser ses méthodes habituelles, pas ici, pas encore. Albus Dumbledore le lui a prouvé lors de leur première rencontre.

Mais un visage d'ange, un peu de charisme et d'excellents résultats scolaires suffisent à mettre étudiants comme professeurs à ses pieds.

L'étendue de la bêtise humaine ne manque jamais de l'étonner.

Il s'attendait à trouver autre chose quand il est arrivé à Poudlard. Les gens ont du pouvoir là-bas mais ils ne savent pas l'utiliser. Ils ne savent pas même qu'en faire !

Ils manquent toujours d'intelligence, d'ambition ou de volonté. Leur propre pouvoir est trop à gérer pour leurs esprits étroits.

Leur seul sorcier auquel il accorde une mention honorable est Albus Dumbledore. Il est le seul à deviner sa vraie nature, et est également un puissant sorcier.

Il s'attendait à tout de la part de Dumbledore : d'une offre d'amitié à des attaques sur sa personne, en passant par une discrète tentative de chantage.

Il s'attendait à tout de la part de Dumbledore… sauf qu'il ne fasse rien.

Dumbledore le surveille mais il n'agit pas.

Il aime à penser que c'est parce que Dumbledore sait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne peut l'arrêter.

(Pourquoi Dumbledore essaierait-il de l'arrêter ? Personne n'a jamais pris la peine d'essayer. )

* * *

Le jour où il perd foi en l'humanité est aussi celui où il commet ses premiers « vrais » meurtres.

(Mimi, cette loque pathétique, ne compte pas.)

Il n'avait rien trouvé sur son père à Poudlard mais il espérait… qu'il soit un sorcier étranger ou même un sorcier sans éclat, n'ayant pas laissé de trace de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pas un répugnant Moldu !

Voici donc les êtres qui l'ont mis au monde ! Un Moldu et une faible qui a préféré mourir plutôt que de s'occuper de lui !

Il doit chercher parmi ses lointains ancêtres, remonter jusqu'à Serpentard, pour avoir la sensation d'être apparenté à quelqu'un.

Aucun homme vivant n'est son égal.

* * *

Lors du Blitz, il a peur comme jamais auparavant. Non. Il a peur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ce qu'il croyait être de la peur n'était qu'une légère inquiétude, passagère, comme la sensation d'avoir l'estomac noué.

Ce que la peur est vraiment… C'est le bruit des bombes qui s'abattent sans merci sur sa tête. C'est le fait de savoir que la mort vient sans prévenir et le temps d'un soupir c'est se savoir _petit_, aussi minuscule et insignifiant que le reste de l'humanité.

La peur est la conscience de sa propre mortalité.

Mais il ne va pas se laisser dominer par la peur. Il a peur de la mort ? Hé bien, il en prendra le masque. Il deviendra aussi rapide et mortel que les bombes, il déchirera le ciel pour apporter la mort à ses ennemis.

Mais il volera aussi la mort. Il ne peut pas accepter… comment pourrait-il jamais accepter le fait de mourir comme eux ? (Ou de vivre comme eux.)

Il doit être éternel.

* * *

Il a toujours adoré s'amuser, avec les gens comme avec les mots. Il a beau détester son ancien nom il est content de pouvoir le transformer en quelque chose de neuf.

C'est exactement ça… une métamorphose, une renaissance.

Tom Jedusor n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'une mascarade. Une mascarade qu'il peut enfin abandonner !

Le monde entier va voir son vrai visage.

Le monde entier va voir le visage de Lord Voldemort, et trembler.


End file.
